TFT-LCDs (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays) are common liquid crystal display products at present. In a TFT-LCD, each of pixels is usually provided with a thin film transistor, and the thin film transistor of each pixel is connected to a corresponding gate drive circuit, so as to control the change of liquid crystal transmittance within the pixel, and then to control the change of pixel color. GOA (Gate Driver on Array) circuit technology is a commonly-used gate drive circuit technology in TFT-LCDs at present. In this technology, a gate drive circuit is directly manufactured on an array substrate, so that a gate drive integrated circuit portion is omitted to reduce costs.